youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Max (Max
Max is a cheerful and playful 4 year old that likes to play with Ruby. His ideas may be bad at first, but turn out good in the end. Appearances Max has appeared in every book and episode of Max & Ruby Adventures. His first appearance in any media was in the series of books. His first appearance in television was in the pilot episode. Max's first appearance was in 1979 in the first Max And Ruby book published by Rosemary Wells. It was called Max's First Word, he likes The Wonder Pets. He has a red elephant and drives around a little red toy car Max usually spoke in one word and was hard to communicate with but In season 6 Max Is old enough to go to preschool and changes his style from blue overalls to a white shirt with red strips and blue jeans Max always spoke in one word But in season 6 he sarts speaking in full sentences and could communicate better He also is smart and able to read and usually outsmarts his big sister ruby. Voices * Billy Rosemberg (2002-2009) * Tyler Stevenson (2009-2016) * Gavin Maclver Wright (2016-present) Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He even acts as a prince and a troublemaker sometimes. But Anais sometimes has to teach him some manners not to make a fool of himself. He is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends as well. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Simba (Shrek), Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Boys Category:Max & Ruby Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Zero Category:Brothers Category:Annoying Characters Category:Idiots Category:Dumb Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Characters who don't speak Category:Non-speaking Characters Category:Characters With One Speaking Roles Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Dimwits Category:Idiotic Characters Category:Morons Category:Jerks Category:Troublemakers Category:Characters who are troublemakers Category:Stewie Griffin's Friends Category:Clowns Category:Pranksters Category:Blue Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Small Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Nick Jr Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Angry Characters